


What She Came For

by Anonymous



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Rough Sex, Self Loathing, Slapping, This lies adjacent to self harm, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: AU - Allie's ruse in the showers in s5 goes very differently. She finds some kind of solace in Joan Ferguson's lies.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Allie Novak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	What She Came For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [God and the gays](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=God+and+the+gays).



This wasn't the plan. This wasn't supposed to happen at all. But Allie hadn't expected Ferguson to kiss her. She hadn't expected how good Ferguson's mouth would feel on hers. No one was here. No one was around to see. She could let Ferguson touch her. She could let herself enjoy the simplicity of warm, willing, human body. The part of her that was screaming that it wasn't okay didn't help. Of course it wasn't okay. That was what was so irresistible. Hadn't she come here expecting Ferguson to hurt her? Wanting it? Wanting to feel pain. Needing the jolt to her body to make her brain stop looping back down the same old desperate track. And this was it. This was pain worse than what she'd come for. This sick dirty feeling. This hate so deep she felt it in every fiber of every muscle in her body. This hate for herself as much as for Joan Ferguson. More even. But that mouth. Those strong hands touching her neck, threatening to squeeze too hard.

Allie lost her focus and the syringe clattered to the floor. Ferguson broke the kiss and looked down at the forlorn syringe. 

"You didn't even take your medicine" she sneered triumphantly "This was all an act. You just wanted to be close to me" she accused. She looked in Allie's eyes and found an answer she clearly liked better. The truth reached her eyes and the evil that infused her smile made Allie's face flush hot. Allie hated the throb in her clit, the ache in her cunt. Ferguson took Allie's face in her hands and gripped her tight, making sure Allie kept looking at her "You didn't come to fuck me, you came to kill me. And now look at you. I was right wasn't I? You just can't keep your hands to yourself can you, little whore?"

A fresh surge of rage flooded Allie's veins and she reached for the syringe. Ferguson caught her wrist withone hand and grabbed her throat with the other.

"All upset because you can't bear the truth of it. Look at you. Throwing a tantrum because you can't have what you want. Well I didn't take it from you. You weren't important enough. You were a pawn for me and for your Queen Bea. She always wanted a way out." Ferguson squeezed a little tighter at the sides of Allie's neck "Power didn't suit her. She didn't understand it. She was waiting her whole life for a little waif like you to give her an excuse to throw it all away. And when she couldn't Fuck you anymore, she used your pathetic memory as an excuse to throw herself on her own shiv." 

"Liar!" Allie screamed. Ferguson let go of Allie's throat and grabbed a handful of her hair instead. Allie felt lightheaded from the blood choke. And the pressure on her scalp made her cunt quiver. All thoughts of revenge were overpowered by physical sensation. She reached for Ferguson with her her free hand but all she could manage was to grasp at the shoulder of the woman's robe, the tepid water still falling on her.

"Oh you can do better than that, little girl. You're not even trying. I don't think you want to. I think you know I'm right. When your precious Bea came to kill me she didn't really mean it either. When she came at me with her little screwdriver she barely put up a fight. Taking it off her was almost too easy. Like she'd planned it that way. _She_ grabbed my hand, _she_ threw herself onto her own blade"

"You murdered her!"

"Aren't you listening?" Ferguson yanked Allie's hair again "She abandoned you. You were lying in the hospital, vulnerable and alone and she saw her way out and she took it. She trapped us both here and she's gone."

Allie began to sob. She didn't want to think it was true, but she knew Bea wanted out. She'd known it for a while. Some deep, ugly part of her whispered to her that it was true. That people stayed with her as long as she was a good time. And they left when she wasn't anymore. She went limp and let herself sob. Ferguson released her wrist and loosened her grip on her hair. She stroked Allie's face and spoke softly 

"It hurts doesn't it? Finding out just what you mean to the woman you love? Isn't it much easier in the long run to not let your head get twisted up with pretty lies?" 

She moved in close and Allie felt that intoxicating Hand on her throat again. "Isn't it better when someone tells you the ugly truth?"

Allie felt her stomach drop and Ferguson kissed her again. She kissed back. She bit back. Ferguson hissed and drew back looking furious. She touched her lip and took a slow breath while looked at the blood on her finger. Her eyes found Allie's with all the intensity ofa ravenous lioness. She grabbed Allie's hair with both hands and the two women crushed together in a painful but delicious kiss. Joan kissed like she was hungry, like she would devour Allie whole. Allie wanted that. Wanted to be consumed entirely. Wanted to be swallowed up by this woman she loathed. It confused every thought in her mind and she couldn't bear to think anymore, because her body needed this so badly it wouldn't allow her to stop.

She pulled at Joan's clothes and part of her was shocked when Joan allowed it. First the robe, discarded to the floor, then the shirt. Then Allie's own clothes were being yanked off of her body, torn away unceremoniously. Then she was naked from the waist up and Ferguson's mouth was at her breast. Allie moaned out loud as that hot, cruel mouth sucked and nipped at her flesh. She wrapped her arm around Ferguson's shoulders and held Ferguson's head with her other hand. Then she was pushing the other woman back toward the clothes on the floor behind her. Joan grabbed Allie and turned them so that Allie was the one who fell on her back on the discarded robe.

She pressed a strong thigh between Allie's legs and made her gasp. Instinct took over and Allie ground herself against it. She reached behind Joan and grunted as she ripped the plain black bra off of her, ruining the fastenings. Ferguson paused in a mix displeased surprise and impressed arousal. The look of lust on her face made Allie's stomach flutter. Then came a hard slap across her face that sent a jolt straight to her cunt. 

"Let's get one thing straight" Ferguson Hissed, throwing the ruined bra aside "I'm not yours" she leaned in and in a whisper like rotten velvet she spoke into truth "You're mine." Then in one fluid motion her fingers slipped under Allie's waistband and slipped inside of her all too easily. She was glad Ferguson kissed her again because it stopped her thinking about anything. The woman had such a lush mouth. Allie had thought about kissing it before. She'd thought Ferguson was quite beautiful before she'd turned to hating her.

Ferguson pressed a third finger into Allie and it felt like too much. But the good kind. Allie ground against that unholy hand. She was going to come quick. The sheer perversion of it all. The lack of control. The gorgeous tits pressing against her chest. She started to give herself over to the feeling when Ferguson pulled her hand away

"Not yet. I'm not some good fairy, granting wishes for nothing. You've got to earn it."

"You're nothing like a good fairy, you fucking hag" 

Her outburst earned Allie another slap across the face. This time it left her face wet with her own arousal. She needed to come. Ferguson straddled her and slapped her side 

"Up. Come on, be useful."

Allie turned and let the woman on top of her straddle her hip. Joan ground down on it and sighed. They were both still covered below the waist. Ferguson seemed yet unwilling to totally bare herself to Allie. Allie didn't quite know where the barb came from. But she knew it would hurt. She wanted it to hurt. She wanted Joan to hurt her again. So she said 

"All that buildup and you won't even show me your best asset" 

Ferguson just sneered and slapped a hand over Allie's mouth and closed her eyes. Her mouth dropped open as she rode Allie's hip. She was hot between her thighs. Her body was strong and heavy and it felt magnificent. She seemed to be building up just as quickly as Allie had. Allie watched in awe as the long curvaceous body on top of her moved. She pulled at the waistband of Ferguson's pants and used it like a harness to pull those hips down harder. She still wanted it to hurt a little for Ferguson too. And just when she saw it, the telltale twitch of the stomach, she bucked and threw Joan off of her.

She wrestled Ferguson to the ground and got her hands around the woman's long neck. Not tight enough to really hurt her, just enough to scare her. Shock her. Excite her. And Allie pressed down on Joan's hipbone and began to chase her own orgasm. In the brief second she allowed herself to look in the other woman's eyes she saw that look of awe and lust she was growing familiar with. She liked it. Dominating this woman made her feel powerful, in control, no longer hopelessly adrift. Joan's hands grabbed Allies hips and moved her toward the middle of her own hips. Allie was grinding against her cunt and it was beautiful, but it wasn't enough for either of them through all this fabric. With a frustrated grunt that was almost a scream, Allie gave up her effort. She moved so she could take off Ferguson's pants. She yanked them down roughly and Joan didn't fight her, she helped kick them off. 

She had long shapely legs that Allie would spend time enjoying later, assuming this didn't still end with one of them murdering the other. She slapped one of Ferguson's thighs to push it out of her way. Ferguson looked too aroused to think much of anything. She was so wet her dark curls were shining and matted to her skin. Allie buried her face in all that wetness. Joan Ferguson was creamy and subtly sharp between her legs. She tasted so delicate. If Allie got the opportunity she was going to use that information to her advantage one day. It wouldn't be be good for more than a quip, but it was still something. And it was addictive. Allie licked hard. She squeezed Ferguson's hips and moaned her muffled pleasure into Ferguson's cunt. Even more addictive then her taste was the deep velvety moan echoing off the walls. Two strong hands held Allie where she was (not that she showed signs of leaving) and Ferguson began to buck against her face.

Then she tensed, and her voice was just one short, high, breathy note, then her legs began to shake and she exhaled with a groan, coming in Allie's eager mouth.

Allie spared no time to lick Ferguson through her quivering aftershocks. She stood up, and looking Ferguson in the eye she wiped the wet mess from her mouth and shed her tracksuit bottoms and everything else she was still wearing. She straddled Ferguson's hips and greedily pulled that un-gloved hand back to her cunt. This time Ferguson wrapped her other arm around Allie's waist as she sunk her fingers in. This time she started with three, then she said 

"You can do better. Impress me, star fucker" and she pressed a fourth finger in. Allie moaned, it was a high pitched desperate sound. She grabbed Ferguson's hair with both hands and held tight as she pressed down onto those insistent fingers. The feeling of being filled to her limit was just what she needed. She gyrated, fucking herself on all four of those fingers. Ferguson's body felt so good beneath her. She was bigger than most women Allie had ever been with, stronger. But still so soft. And that hand. Those fingers. Allie felt so close to coming. She stopped it, refused to allow it. This moment felt too good. She wanted to draw out this sick depraved freedom; she wasn't done with it yet. Her stomach quivered and tingled as she rode Ferguson's hand with all the strength in her body. Her voice was set loose in short, screaming bursts until she finally couldn't hold back anymore and her body shook with silent, intense, blinding orgasm.

When she collapsed Joan let Allie lie there in her embrace for all of ten seconds. Then Joan pushed her to the side and sat up with an impassive face. She stood and looked down at Allie on the floor as if she were an unknown specimen for a few seconds. Allie simply stared back, the contempt in her eyes now mixed with uncertainty. Then Joan reached a hand out to her and helped her up. 

Allie made to walk away but Joan grabbed her by the arm and said in a monotone that matched her disapproving but tolerant expression

"Stay. Get clean. We've wasted enough water. You'll shower with me."


End file.
